


Nightmare

by Technoraine



Series: A rebels downtime [1]
Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Comfort fic, Gen, Nightmares, implied drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technoraine/pseuds/Technoraine
Summary: The small crew of rebels has their fair share of problems both on and off the field. Nightmares seem to be the most common problem at home, and usually Seer has that market cornered for himself.This time though, its Theo's turn.





	Nightmare

The cool air that lingered in the building pricked against her skin as she walked barefoot down the hallway, subconsciously rubbing her hands against her arms to retain some fraction of the warmth from her bed. She had hardly taken a couple steps before she found herself stopping again, staring at the multiple doors with an almost worried expression. Who could she go to, and would they even care? It was just a nightmare after all, nobody was actually hurt as far as she was aware. She chastized herself about how stupid this was, for a 17 year old to be crying over a dream, for _her_ to be crying over something as silly as this. Even adults get bad dreams from time to time.

Her eyes rest on the furthest door.

Taking a steadying breath she strides towards the room at the end of the hall, only stopping in front of the closed door for moment. Hesitation stills the hand reaching out to the handle. She almost reconsiders just going back to bed, but when she closes her eyes the images resurface. Desperation makes her turn the handle and crack open the bedroom door.

The room smelled vaguely of the pizza they had for dinner and the only light inside was what little moonlight came in behind her, cautiously she pushed the door open just enough for her to slip in before closing it again. When her eyes adjusted enough to the darkness she's able to pinpoint the figure laying on the bed.

" Seer?" She whispered.

When no answer came she tried again a little louder. This time the figure seemed to move a little before she recognizes that he's propped himself up on one arm now, Rubbing sleep from his eyes tiredly. Theodosia could barely make out the shape of him but after a moment or two she realized that, if she focuses, she could see the soft and vague features of the mans face. she turned her gaze to the ground.

" Theo? That you?" Seer mumbled quietly, still half asleep.

" I'm sorry C, I was just wondering if you could help me..." her voice was quieter than she wanted it to be, but she was too tired to try and keep her tough character up right now.

The weariness in her voice caught the older mans attention, he sat up and looked at the blurred outline of the teen.

" woah, hey, are you okay theo?"

Theodosia shifted and made a move to look up but stopped herself, more out of respect than habit. Even though he remained half asleep Seer must have caught the aborted motion because he turns to look at the headband on his bedside table, realizing why she didn't want to look up at him. No mask. She hears him scratch at the back of his neck, then his voice comes back softer

" Its fine theo, its dark in here anyways. You can look" she looks up at him slowly as if testing what he would do " now whats going on? Are you okay?"

" you get nightmares a lot, right?"

His form droops. Looking at him she can see the concern and unease, even in the dark

" yeah"

" how do you deal with them?"

Seer was quiet for a moment before he let out a soft sigh.

" Poorly, mostly. Theres usually some crying afterwards, but thats how my body handles fear. I cry. And then, if I need to, I get help from KT, or play my DS, or take my medication" his voice trailed off and he pat the bed in front of him in a welcoming gesture to the teenager, she slowly moved towards him before sitting down in the offered spot. He crosses his legs to give her more room " but I also tell myself that it was just a bad dream. I remind myself that dreams cant hurt anybody and that everybody is safe"

He looks at her with a soft smile.

" if im still scared I'll ask KT if its okay to sleep beside him the rest of the night, because sometimes all you really need is the comfort of knowing somebody is there"

Suddenly Theodosia finds herself wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug, resting her forehead on his shoulder as her fingers curled into the fabric on his back. She nearly starts crying again when he wraps his arms around her too, and She feels the soft sigh in his chest before she hears it. A silence washed over the two of them for a moment, filled only with the occasional hiccup from theo, before seer speaks up quietly.

" was it bad?"

She nods

" someone die?"

Another nod " you fell into a huge tank of water. I tried to swim to you but I couldn't get close enough. None of us could reach you and the whole time I kept thinking about how you cant swim. I could see you drowning but no matter what I couldn't reach you—" her hands clench tighter in the fabric of seer's shirt, like she was making up for not saving him—" then When I turned around everybody else was gone. when i turned back again to look for you the tank was gone and all that was left was some freaky looking creature and it had Ari. I tried to run away but i felt like i was trying to run through waist deep water. You both died...and I couldn't help"

" that does sound scary" his voice is nothing but sincere, and still a little tired.

She lets herself take a deep breath, and she's glad she came to him instead of crying alone in her room. Knowing he's still alive is helping too. She'd already checked on her brother, right after she woke up, and he was also still alive. Nobody died. It was just a bad dream.

She unclenches her fists around his shirt and pulls away, remembering what he had told her

" can I stay here the rest of the night? Maybe staying with somebody will help, like you said."

" sure thing, kiddo. I'll scoot over so you can have the outside, that way if you want to leave you can. sound good?"

Theodosia nodded. As the two of them settled into his bed, with her on the outside of the bed while Seer lay close to the wall. Sleep comes easier then she had expected it to, before she closes her eyes though she speaks up quietly again.

" Its funny, sometimes you kinda feel like a parent" she pauses " its nice, to have somebody care for you... Thank you"

Seer smiled even though she couldn't see it.

" its no problem theo, thats what families do"

**Author's Note:**

> An older story of mine that isnt half bad. I do have a couple other short drabbles about nightmares so maybe this will get some surprise chapters at one point.


End file.
